Tick-Tock
by Wrockstar4
Summary: Jillian is fed up. I mean how long can you take of not being seen without going insane? Well when you're asked to join the Guardians EVERYTHING changes. OC! (T just incase)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Jill

Hey! First FanFic and sorry if it's not the best, but feel free to write reviews, positive or negative! Thanks -Chloe!

I stared at all the people and longed to be seen. They walked around oblivious to me.  
I should probably explain. My name is Jillian Time. I am 400 years old, but I look like a 16-year-old girl. You might wonder, Is that even possible? Well it is. You've probably heard of father time. Well he doesn't exist. I am the controller of time and I am also an immortal, a spirit. Some human believed and could see me, but he misunderstood and thought my father was the controller of time, thus father time. But because humans don't believe in me I am invisible to them.

I walk through the park of this small town. Jack Frost has made it snow hard. The children have a snow day. So they laughed as they built snowmen and have snowball fights. Sometimes I wish I was visible just to have someone to talk to. I am not even seen by immortals. I kept walking until I got to the pond in the center. I looked at the surface, not yet frozen. I looked at my reflection. My black hair fell beyond my shoulder. My skin was pale and flawless. But the most unique thing about me were my eyes. They are silver, and filled with the knowledge of the world. I can see your past present and future just with a thought. I sat on the edge of the lake for a while just thinking.

MEANWHILE:

The North Pole - 3rd Person Point of View  
"North, why'd you call the meeting? I am a little busy you know. Creating blizzards is hard." Jack frost said as he took a cookie from the plate.

"For once I agree with the popsicle." Bunnymund smirked in triumph as Jack shot him a glare.

"I called you here because the Man in the Moon told me to." North told his fellow Guardians.

A question mark appeared above Sandy's head.

"Good question Sandy, I would like to know myself." North replied in his Russian accent.

"Um guys I think he is about to tell us." Tooth pointed behind the four and sure enough there was the moon. A ray of moonlight shone down and hit the square on the floor. The ground rose up and a diamond appeared.

"OOH he's choosing a new guardian. This is so exciting," Tooth chattered

A four-leaf clover appeared above Sandy's head. "Maybe it will be the leprechaun." Jack said with a shrug.  
Bunny made a face at the image. Either out of displeasure or puzzlement, none will know.

North looked just as baffled because there above the crystal was the image of a 16-year-old girl. She wore silver shorts and a black t-shirt. Running up her arms all the way to her elbows were watches. She wore stopwatches on strings as necklaces. Her face was graced with a smile, one that said she knew all your secrets and wasn't afraid to tell. "Jillian Time. Who knew?"

"I don't understand why we need a new guardian. What's the threat?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." North looked solemn as he stared at the image, like he knew what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: 2 of Jill's Many Stops

_**HEY! Thx SOOOOO much **__**basketball4444 and CrystalizedWinds you guys are the best! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review positive or negative! I need the critiques.**_

* * *

_**North Pole - 3rd person POV**_

"The problem now is getting her here." North said as he inspected the image of the girl closer.

"I'll get her. I met her a couple of times. Her teeth were so white for a human." Tooth sighed and her eyes twinkled as she though about the teeth.

"Okay, but how exactly are you going to get her?" Jack questioned.

"Don't know." Tooth shrugged.

"I vote we just have North tell the Yeti's to get her," Bunny said his Austrailian accent shining through.

With those final words, Jillian's fate was sealed.

_**Jillain's POV**_

Humans need to make up their minds. Be extremely interesting or extremely boring. For the past three hours all the kids had snowball fight and had some fun, but now all they're doing is drinking hot chocolate by the fire place. All I get to do is observe so at least they could be interesting. But I'm not here just to watch them, I'm here for Ben and Alyssa.

Being the spirit of time I can basically dictate how long you live. Ben is 6 and was just in a car crash. He's going to die. His heart is going to collapse. I can give him more time to live and say goodbye, but if I alter the time stream too much it could be bad.

Alyssa is a 30 year old who has cancer. I can help her. I can see her future and I see she lives, gets married, has kids, but that is only if she has the faith to carry on. My job is to help her do that.

My first stop is Ben. I land in front of the 's pretty big compared to most hospitals. The antiseptic is the first thing I smell when I walk in. I shake of the smell even though it mskes me a little dizzy. I go the nurses' station and looked up where Ben was. Once I found him I ran to his floor and room. Ben looked so small lying in the bed. His face as white as the sheets he layed in. I slowly walked to the edge of his bed and sat down. I placed my hand on his forehead and closed my eyes. I felt my energy disappear. I opened my eyes and so did he. He called out for his parents and I could tell that Ben knew he didn't have long.

Alyssa is also in this hospital, a floor down actually. I race down before all my energy is gone. Helping Ben was strenuous, but this was going to be really hard. Alyssa was asleep. A pink bandanna adornded her head. I sat at the end of her bed. I thought about her future. Then I transfered the images to her dream.

I sighed. I sat for a while longer until I became too tired. I got up and left heading to the woods to find a safe haven.

_**? POV**_

I watched her do her "good deeds". The little goody two shoes disgusted me. I know the Man in the Moon wanted her to be a Guardian that is why I have to get her first.


End file.
